1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automatic systems for throwing a ball along a predefined trajectory, and , more particularly, to a portable baseball pitching machine utilizing a pivotal pitching arm configuration.
2. History of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with ball throwing systems, for use in the practice of hitting balls, such as baseballs and the like. An important criteria of such throwing apparatus is the type of trajectory afforded by the system and the ability of the system to duplicate a particular trajectory time after time. It is also important for the system to be both reliable and easy to use by the operator. With such systems, a single individual can practice sports such as baseball and tennis without the involvement of other people. Batting and related swing techniques can be practiced repeatedly for improving actual game performance.
Baseball pitching machines are quite old. The prior art has a number of such machines dating back many decades due, in part, to the fact that baseball itself goes back many years. Batting is well known to be an endeavor for which batting practice is important. Machines which repeatedly pitch a ball along a predefined trajectory are thus critical to proper batting practice. Most conventional batting machines are, however, adapted for a single location where AC electric power can be used and wherein the size of the machine is not critical due to the fact that portability is not a consideration. Not all batting practice is on a level for which expensive commercial batting systems are affordable. Indeed, many conventional softball activities are played in remote areas by individuals in informal groups. Such individuals would obviously need batting practice more than professionals to make the game more enjoyable. For this reason portable batting machines have received widespread acceptance and are known to be very useful. One distinct problem is the absence of 120V power at such remote locations a unlighted baseball diamonds and open fields.
Various prior art embodiments of ball pitching systems are set forth and shown in a number of issued U.S. Pat. Nos. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,190,565 is a 1916 patent issued to J. D. Long for mechanical baseball pitcher. The device shown therein utilizes a throwing arm which mechanically pivots about a central axis to hurl a ball along a predefined trajectory. Also taught are means for guiding a ball and changing the angle of delivery thereof as well delivering the balls one at a time to the throwing member or arm. It may thus be seen that the basic concept of ball pitching systems utilizing a pitching arm configuration is quite basic in the prior art. The manner in which such systems operate as well as the manner in which said systems are powered have received a great deal of attention over the last seven decades. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,825,882 issued to W. C. Mauney in 1931 shows a ball throwing machine utilizing a chain drive. The chain drive is adapted to be operated by the falling of a weight to operate the throwing arm. An electric motor is utilized to raise the weight and thus this patent teaches the incorporation of electric power for providing a pitching system.
Due to the inherent problems of electric powered ball throwing machines, the utilization of manual systems retained its viability for many years. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,080,958 issued to M. Beasley et al. in 1937 shows a practice machine incorporating an elastic tether. The speed at which the ball may be thrown is said to be regulated by the amount of swing produced upon the arm as well as the strength of the tension band secured thereto. The utilization of tension or "spring" actuated pitching machines has also found very recent acceptance. U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,076 issued to Perry for a spring type ball pitching apparatus clearly teaches the benefits of a portable ball pitching system. The system taught therein alleviates the problem of electrical power by providing for manual loading and spring actuation. The problems of the prior art are clearly addressed therein and includes the complexity and expense of many prior art structures. A baseball pitching apparatus which can be manipulated by a batter with no assistance from anyone else is said to be clearly desirable as is quite clearly manifest by most recent developments in the prior art. Simplicity and dependability in operation are very important aspects. However, such manual systems themselves have inherent problems due the fact that manual loading is not always feasible for an individual seeking batting practice at a remote location by himself. It is inconvenient and not conducive to routine practice to require constant reloading of ball pitching systems. For this reason automated systems such as that set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,648 issued to Wegener et al. in 1981 have been provided. Reliability can be afforded through such electrically powered systems, but again the aspect of portability and power requirements at remote locations is a major consideration.
The aforesaid problems and approaches to the prior art are not simply limited to baseball systems. U.S. Pat. No. 1,273,301 issued to Abraham Wood is a 1918 reference for apparatus used in throwing an object other than a baseball. In this particular embodiment a grenade is the object of interest and the system is adapted for use in warfare. The principle of the accurate arm movement is, however, taught and manifested the prior art utilization of such pitching motions. More conventional systems for objects other than baseballs have utilized electric power, as set forth above, such as that set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,162 issued to Abraham et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,857 issued to Balka. These more recent patents teach ball pitching and serving systems utilizing electrical power to provide versatility in both pitching trajectories, pitching distance and the types of balls which may be used. However, the simplicity and economics of a portable system which can be made available to an individual for "hobby" batting practice still remains a consideration in such ball pitching system designs.
It would be an advantage therefore to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a ball pitching system that is both portable and effective in the pitching operation for an individual. Such a system must be reliable, lightweight, portable and self-contained for use by an individual at a remote location. The present invention provides such a system by the utilization of a DC power air compressor and a pneumatic pitching system. In this manner softballs may be hurled along a predefined trajectory with a pivotal arm actuated by compressed air. The system is constructed to derive its power from conventional DC power sources available at remote locations such as the 12 volt electric power system of a conventional automobile. By tapping this 12 volt power system, the present invention affords the advantages of a ball throwing mechanism which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art in a reliable and cost effective manner.